Kyle Smith
Kyle Smith Divergent Dauntless Initiate Age: 18 Faction: Dauntless Faction Born in: Abnegation Job: Dauntless Initiate Personality Kyle is a emotionally and physically strong man. He will never let anyone see him cry and he hates to see people getting bullied especially if its his twin sister Sapphire. He is very protective of the people close to him. unlike his sister who is very smart and thinks before she says stuff he cant help but blurt out whatever comes to his head. History Kyle was born, along with his twin sister Sapphire, on June 14. He was the first so he was always the oldest just be a couple minutes. When he turned 5 him and his sister started school. Sapphire was always smarter than Kyle in school. Kyle being a boy always got into fights with people that tried to hit on his sister. So in other word he was very protective of her. When he turned around 8 his parents Justin and Rebecca Smith started to see his and his sister's divergence. So when ever they did something that wasn't part of the Abnegation way Kyle and sapphire would be beat. However no matter how much they would get beat they couldn't help but be different. They never really fit in at school or at home so the 2 just kept to themselves. when Kyle and his sister turned around 12 his father beat him for trying to save some kid at school from a bully. His father shouted that was what dauntless do and he should not be doing that. after that Kyle started to train along with his sister Sapphire so that when the day came they could protect themselves. One day at School, when they were 16, Sapphire had tried to protect a younger kid from a bully And when she and Kyle got home there parents were furious. There mother grabbed Sapphire and just as she was about to slap her Kyle's hand was there to stop it. Kyle pushed the mother to the floor and at the same time his father was coming at him. Sapphire wanting to protect her brother jumped on her fathers back and dropped him to the floor knocking him out. Kyle and Sapphire called the cops and their parents were taken care of. For the past years Kyle and Sapphire were put into the foster care system until a Dauntless couple adopted both of them. The couple had no children but wanted 2 kids a boy and a girl so Kyle and Sapphire fit the job well. After that Kyle and sapphire lived happy live with there new family. After about a year they even began to call the 2 adoptive parents mom and dad. They were really happy and when the time for there test came they were ready. But they had no idea of their Divergence so their world were about to be turned upside down. Weapon A silver Cross bow and Throwing knifes Kyle2.jpg Kyle3.jpg Kyle1.jpg Kyle4.jpg Kyle Smith.jpg Category:All Characters Category: Taken Models Category:Dauntless Initiate Category:Colton Haynes Category:~The Musician~ Category:Abnegation Born Category:Male Category:Single Category:Twins Category:Dauntless Members